Oh My My My
by gryffindork7
Summary: There's Lilly. There's Oliver. A muggle. A wizard. In love.   Warning: Extrodinarily fluffy. Song to Taylor Swift. Oliver/OC


_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined _

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

I looked sideways at Oliver. "I don't see it." I announced. Oliver huffed and pointed up at the sky again.

"Look, straight up. That star and that one, and those two over there all line up to make the Big Dipper."

"You're bonkers, Oliver. There's just a jumble of stars." I stated, obviously.

"No, Lilly, you're just blind." You stuck your tongue out at him, and stood up. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" I called back and could feel him following me, through the darkness, back to our side-by-side houses.

_And our daddies used to joke about the _

_Too of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our_

_Mamas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my_

_My_

I messed with bright orange bow my mother had put in my dark blonde hair. We were walking into the church for Oliver's older sister's wedding, when I was seven, Oliver nine. "Lilly, stop. You're ruining your hair." My mother scolded. I sighed and waved when Oliver came up to us, his parents following him, coming to greet us.

"Who knows, Lill? We may be at you and Oliver's wedding someday." My dad smiled and winked at me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, while both Oliver and I blushed. Oliver's dad laughed and rustled Oliver's hair and our mothers both shook their heads and muttered under their breaths.

_Take me back t the house in the_

_Backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger _

_Than me _

_You never did, you never did_

"I could_ so _take you Ollie." I said.

"Could not. I would so beat you up." Oliver countered. We arguing outside the tree-house in my backyard.

"Nu-uh, you cant hit a girl!" I exclaimed, looking at him with a smug smile.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking dejected. I began climbing the ladder to the tree-house. "Are you coming or not, Ollie?" I teased, looking down at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked, climbing behind me.

_Take me back when our world was one _

_Block wide _

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you _

_Tried _

_Just two kids, you and I _

_Oh my my my_

"I dare you."

"No."

"I double dog dare you."

"No."

"I triple dog-"

"Okay, fine! I'll kiss you!" Oliver exclaimed. "But I've never kissed a girl before." He added, looking embarrassed.

"And I've never kissed a boy before." I said, blushing a bit. We were sitting with our backs to our tree up on a hill, a block from our homes.

"Okay." We said together. I was 7 and he was 9. We looked at each other and his eyes were light brown and bright in the late afternoon night. He leaned in closer closing his eyes. I jumped up and ran away. Looking up from the bottom of the hill, I saw Oliver still sitting by the tree.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Oliver!" I insisted pushing my blonde bangs out of my face. "You are crazy! You sound like that physic teacher you have at school! They are just stars!"

He groaned. "Lills, I'm being serious. Look," He moved even closer to me, balancing himself by placing an arm around my waist. We were sitting in our favorite place to watch the stars. "That star connects with that one and those 3 and it makes the Big Dipper. And-"

"Come _on, _Oliver! You can't really see those things up there. I gestured to the sky. He looked into my eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I do." He whispered. He leaned towards me and this time I didn't run away…

_And our daddies used about the_

_Two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their _

_Eyes_

_And said oh my my my…_

One time, when I was 16 and Oliver was 18, the Woods' were eating dinner with us and we had all long since finished eating. I stood up and announced that I was going outside. Oliver stood up and said, "I'll come with you."

He made his way to me and he laced his fingers through mine. Walking away, we heard Oliver's dad say, "Who would've thought?" We saw our mothers shaking their heads and whispering.

"You'd think teasing us since we were little would have given them _some _sort of a warning." I smirked, as we settled against our favorite tree on the hill. "Now Ollie, show me the Big Dipper again."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned upTwo A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

I laughed as we moved over a bump. "Okay Ollie, tell me more about Hogwarts."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You already know everything there is to know Lills."

"Fine. How about Quidditch, then?" As soon as you said Quidditch, his expression brightened instantly, and it made you smile so much that you leaned in to kiss him, his bright brown eyes shining.

_Take me back to the time we had our _

_Very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing_

_Goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my…_

"No Oliver! Just leave me alone." I pushed against his chest, tears trailing down my face.

"Lills, just be reasonable! Listen to me! Pleas-" Oliver plead with me and grabbed my wrist, turning me to look him in the face.

"Just go Oliver! JUST GO!" I yelled, slamming my front door in his face. I slid to the floor, my arms hugging my knees to my chest. As I fell asleep, my tears wetting my face, I realized that I forgot what we were even fighting about.

The next morning, I woke up early for a Sunday at seven am, my back still to the door. The last night came rushing back to me. Standing up, I opened the door to see Oliver sleeping on the porch steps. The door slammed behind me and Oliver jumped awake. He stood in front of me and we both said, "I'm sorry" at the same time. I rushed to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in _

_Town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one_

_Knee_

We were sitting atop our star-gazing hill, our backs to the tree. "I still don't see it!," I said to my boyfriend of 6 years.

Oliver shook his head and stood up. He was a professional Quidditch player, and I was working as a newspaper editor. I was 22 and he was 24. He offered me his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "I don't expect you to. I can hardly see it myself. Your eyes put those stars to shame." He leaned in to kiss me as I blushed. Then he knelt down onto one knee. "Lilly Owens, will you do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Oliver Wood?" He asked.

I was speechless. "Of course, Ollie!" I exclaimed and he slipped the ring onto my finger and he kissed me. I would never run away from him again. Never.

_Take me back to the time when we _

_Walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas _

_Cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

I glanced towards my mother and father, where my mom was letting tears fall down onto her lap. I offered her a smile and turned my attention towards Oliver.

"I do." He said, grinning.

"And do you Lilly Nicole Owens, take Oliver Wood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked me.

"I do." I stated. Looking meaningfully up at Ollie.

"Now, you may kiss the bride!" The pastor exclaimed. Oliver leaned towards me and I couldn't help but smile.

_Take me home where we met so many _

_Years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front _

_Porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

After Oliver' dad had passed away, his mother had moved to an apartment complex and had left the house to Oliver. He carried me up the porch steps and I remembered meeting Ollie in the very same place, ages and ages ago. I looked up into his shining eyes, and kissed him and could feel him smile.

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that_

_Shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my_

I glanced at him and he grinned back at me. "I see it." I whispered, gesturing to the sky and the constellation he had been showing me for decades. His hair was graying, but mine was too.

He smiled at me with his eyes. The same eyes that made me fall in love with him so many years before. The ones that made me fall in love with him everyday, all over again. "Finally." he whispered, leaning to me. And his eyes still shined, like pretty lights.


End file.
